hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Bunker
Battle for the Bunker is a parody series by Soalric, which is a sequel to Der Disneygang. The story details about an invasion of the Reich from the animated characters who were conquered in Der Disneygang. The first part was released on April 24, 2014, and eight parts are currently planned to be released. Plot Episode 1 - The Fuhrerbunker The episode starts off with a song describing life in the bunker. After the song has ended, it is revealed that Gunsche has opened a musical history theater, and Fegelein, Goebbels, Jodl, and Inglourious Basterds Hitler are in attendance. Gunsche begins his story and flashes back to the end of Der Disneygang. where the Wehrmacht left the Disney Universe after the successful rebellion drove them out. The old company executives attempted to come back and take power again, like in the days before Der Disneygang. However, the Disney citizens were still angry at the executives, as they were the ones who sold them to the Nazis in the first place, and refused to let them enter. The Disney characters then formed an alliance with the other animated universes, both Western and anime, which became the Unified Animated Republic. After the empire was formed, cartoons rose up against their respective human owners and seized control over their own lands. As a show of military might, the UAR then invades the Third Reich. The story then skips to various animated characters attacking the Reich. Goebbels, still in power from the previous series, fails to contain the invasion, and all seems lost. Suddenly, Hitler bursts in the room and throws his Pencil of Doom, halting the Animation advance. He then explains how he managed to escape his prison: an unidentified man told him of an old sewage pipe. Upon finding the pipe and breaking it open, Hitler crawled through it to freedom, and eventually made it back to the bunker. Krebs then gives Hitler a status update, therefore reaffirming Hitler's return to his old office. Krebs says that 90 percent of their troops have been captured, and the UAR has control over the majority of Berlin.Hitler reassures everyone that victory is still within reach, and leaves the room. But as he does, he mutters to himself, "We must '' win..." The story goes back to Gunsche, and he reveals that all of it is actually happening at present. A song then plays which details what Hitler did after arriving back: build a whole manner of defences around the bunker, ranging from minefields, trenches, and walls. But the song suddenly implies that the bunker's greatest threat will come from the sky, ending the first episode. Episode 2 - The Rage of War The second episode begins with Keitel giving Hitler a status report. According to Keitel, the UAR forces are building up by the second and are continuing to surround Berlin. Keitel also says that they're moving too quick for any of the Reich's available forces to counter, but Hitler interrupts him and says that they'll defend the city to the end, while their remaining troops launch a counterattack. Jodl then asks Hitler how they'll save Berlin. Hitler responds by saying that, despite the fact that their enemies are more in number, better armed, and are able to ignore the laws of physics, he is still confident that they'll win. Jodl asks how Hitler will do so, and the Fuhrer then says that he'll order all the troops to fall back to a predetermined defensive line, which will get fortified as their main defensive position. Krebs also reminds Hitler that their main defense line should be able to withstand attacks from anime characters, on account of them being "absurdly overpowered". Hitler agrees to this and says that they'll all be blasted into fish-paste if they aren't prepared. Jodl then says that they won't be ready to beat the UAR, but Hitler angrily tells him that they don't have a choice, so they must find a way. Jodl then declares that it's impossible to beat the UAR. Hitler berates him and tells Jodl that he has 10 minutes to make victory happen, or else the cartoons will get the Bunker's residents and they'll all be done for. A while later, Mohnke walks into Hitler's bedroom and informs Hitler that a new development has happened in the war with the UAR. Mohnke had all the generals assemble in the ranting room as a result of this, but they need Hitler if they want to start the meeting. Hitler tells him to wait a while, because he is in a moment of reflection, since that day is his mother's death anniversary. Hitler then says that wishes that he could get her back. A short while later, Hitler walks into the ranting room. Weidling informs him that a group of their officers have been trapped behind enemy lines. It appears that the officers are steaming right towards the bunker with a train that has a bomb on it. Monhke explains that the officers were on their way to battle the forces of Cartoon Network, but were trapped in New Town. There, they were captured and put on the train-bomb. Thanks to a few flying cameras that were deployed there, Hitler then watches a live feed of the train speeding towards a rail blockade in Sector M, where the animated characters plan to break through by having the train ram through the blockade. Hewel reminds all present of Sector M's importance, and says that he's confident that they have enough troops on hand there to hold the blockade. Hitler and the rest then see the train that the UAR is sending. It appears that the bomb is placed in front of the train's steam engine on a fuel tank with the word 'achtung' (the German word for attention) written on the side. Hitler then expresses his hopes that the troops are ready. The camera then cuts back to the blockade where the troops are building more defences. There, Hitler expresses his dissatisfaction of the blockade commander's walking style, while complimenting the amount of weapons the troops have with them. Soon enough, the train comes into view of the soldiers, and the commander gives orders to fire (with Hitler guessing that the troops aren't planning on rescuing the officers on the train). The soldiers keep on attacking the train with all their weapons, while their commanding officer, later nicknamed Major Moron by Hitler, joins in by shooting his pistol at the train. Unfortunately, their aim proves to be erratic and the majority of their shots miss. The train eventually hits several trucks that the troops placed in order to block it. The trucks explode easily, with the train on fire. Meanwhile, many soldiers suddenly fall down dead because of the explosions, even though they didn't get hit. Major Moron then shoots several retreating soldiers. much to Hitler's anger. The major's gun then runs out of bullets as the train nears, so the officer grabs an MP 40 sub-machine gun and starts shooting at the train. Hitler gets angry at all the random explosions happening while more soldiers fall dead for no reason. Meanwhile, Major Moron is still shooting at the train as more explosions happen. The entire sequence is derided by Hitler as "more illogical than a Michael Bay movie". Hitler is convinced that the troops' failure to stop the train is because of the cartoons and their reality-breaking powers. Meanwhile, Major Moron is seemingly run over by the train while Burgdorf asks why the troops didn't bother to pull up the tracks. Hitler then gets angry at him for not suggesting it earlier. Then, the train explodes and the blockade is destroyed. The troops then retreat, while Hitler angrily says that now, thanks to the destruction of the blockade, animated forces will now stream into Germany non-stop. Hitler then laments that, if this is the best that they can do, then, all of them are "royally screwed". As Hitler's words echo off into space, a mysterious alien ship suddenly appears, heading straight for Earth. Thus ends the second episode. Episode 3 - Visitors The episode begins whith a mysterious alien tripod preparing to land on Earth. Meanwhile, Hitler is dictating a recap of what's happened over the past few days - the Wehrmacht is falling to the superior forces of the UAR. Hitler begins to realize what might happen in a few day's time - his downfall at the hands of the animated characters. Meanwhile, the alien tripod has landed. And later, it turns out that there's ''two ''tripods instead of one. Grawitz, who's directing operations in a war room, informs all present of the alien craft. Meanwhile, the crafts have landed in the Hasbro dimension. The event is witnessed by Gunsche, who's on a recon mission there. Hitler asks Koller, who's directing recon missions there, over the phone about it. Unfortunately, Koller doesn't seem to know much about it. Meanwhile, Hasbro forces assemble to investigate the crafts. Back in Berlin, Koller finds out and tells Hitler that the vehicles aren't UAR. An angry Hitler tells Koller to get Gunsche back to the bunker for a report. Meawhile, the tripods begin causing mass chaos in the Hasbro world. Back at the Bunker, Gunsche arrives and gives his report. Back in the Hasbro dimension, more alien ships, this time with massive swarms of alien fighters invade the dimension. However, things are about to get a lot worse - Hitler has discovered that the invaders have two destructive superweapons at disposal - a gravity hammer and weather machine. Ending the episode, Hitler ominously says: "''Only hell knows what we are up against now." Episode 4 - What to Do? Picking up where the last episode left off, snapshots were taken from the tragedy at Hasbro. As the DreamWorks citizens examine the alien tripod with horror, the alien ship selects the DreamWorks world as the next target. The tripod unleashes its power on the DreamWorks world. In a huge blizzard, three helicopters fly with the pilots reporting that someone is trying to freeze them. But before the pilots proceed any further, the helicopters all freeze up due to the dropping temperatures, and the pilots are frozen as a result. Switching over to Hitler, Mohnke gives his report to him on what has happened at the DreamWorks world. Hitler decides to attack the UAR while it's weakened, but Mohnke suggests that Hitler should strengthen his defenses against the aliens, should the Führerbunker get attacked. Joining in on the conversation, Weidling also persuades him to focus on the aliens first, seeing as they are the bigger threat. Hitler still stands on his position to attack the UAR. Weidling gets an idea and agrees; Hitler's troops are not strong enough to attack the aliens at any moment. Jodl then butts in and accuses Hitler of being a coward, and Hitler proves otherwise by ordering his officers to get the jet planes in the sky to destroy the ships. Göring orders all of the planes to lift off the ground and announces that they are clear for takeoff. One by one, the planes liftoff and fly in the sky, and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Episode 5 - Striking Back It starts off with Hitler sleeping in his office, dreaming nothing but his mother saying, "Hitler, don't be afraid. Mommy loves you..." before he hears a gust of wind, and Günsche saying "I promised...." Günsche then wakes up Hitler, saying that the attack is about to begin. It cuts to the command room, with Goebbels saying that there are no survivors in the ruins of Hasbro, the gravity hammer is heading towards Dreamworks, and the city destroyer is heading for the Lego universe. He notes that the Luftwaffe is over Hasbro heading towards the second ship, then they'll loop back and take out the other. Meanwhile, Hitler watches the attack unfold on the radar on his computer, and looks at the ruins of Hasbro. Among the fighters include Krebs (Fishhead), Burgdorf (Boozdorf), and Jodl (Baldy), who lead the attack. They attempt to fire Rantinator 3 missiles at the ship, but they're stopped by the ship's force field. They get closer and try to launch the Rantinator 4 missiles, but they're stopped as well. As they get very close to the force field, they are forced to pull up. However, Burgdorf can't pull up fast enough, so he crashes into the shield, and ejects from the plane. As they go up, the alien fighters come out of the ship, having their own force fields, and take out half of the fleet with ease. As he's watching this, he is pissed that the fleet is getting beaten that easily. The attack becomes an utter failure, with all of the fighters getting shot down, and Hitler's radar ends up with just static. It then cuts to Himmler meeting with Hitler, with Himmler knowing about the failed attack. Hitler thinks that he wants to harm him further, but Himmler points out that the aliens are also a threat to the Antic Order, and that the Antic Order wants to help Hitler. Hitler initially refuses the help, but Himmler also points out that they killed Hitler's mother, ending in another cliffhanger. Episode 6 - The Destroyers Hitler learns from Hewel that the aliens used to be members of the Antic Order. Known as the Destroyers, they were expelled millenia ago for their radical views, wanting death and carnage rather than using antics for maximum lulz. Himmler states that their "antic to end all antics" would be the destruction of all life in the universe. The Destroyers have attacked and destroyed many other worlds before, now they've targeted Hitler's world. Himmler also reveals that Hitler's mother used to be a member of the Destroyers, and was killed in her attempts to escape the group. Later at the garage, Himmler tells Fegelein that there was a part he left out: if the Fuhrer dies, they lose their number one target for antics. He also says that they have an inside man who is working on the situation. Worst case scenario, they would head for space in their Antic Rocket, leaving everyone else behind. Speer arrives, with Himmler warning him not to tell the rest of the truth to Hitler. Back at Hitler's office, Goering alerts Hitler to a spy from the Destroyers in the bunker, however Hitler dismisses it to be a trope used to turn a character evil. Goering later tells Hitler that he plans to run another attack on the alien ships, confident that their shields will be broken if enough planes attack them. Hitler praises Goering for his confidence. Meanwhile, Gunsche heads to the phone room to call a mysterious person. Hitler finally understands that the photo of his mother was taken back when she was still with the Destroyers. He spots a familiar figure in the photo, and realises to his shock that Gunsche is the spy from the Destroyers. Gunsche heads to Hitler's office and kills Goering, before escaping into the sky with his rocket shoes. Hitler, who is by Goering's body, vows to make Gunsche pay for his betrayal. Episode 7 - A New Enemy The episode begins with Bormann reading out a letter to Hitler. It is from the Unified Animated Republic, who wishes a ceasefire with Germany, as the new alien threat has forced them to be unable to continue the war. Later, Keitel presents Goering's replacement, the deluxe five-ton version of the GoeringBot 1945. Hitler explains that he has rejected the UAR's peace offer, and will instead take the chance to crush them forever. He has also gotten Steiner to comb Berlin for any evidence of Gunsche. Krebs later shows Hitler a poster of the Antic Order which he found tucked under Gunsche's feeding bin while searching through his broom closet. Hitler realises that the part about the aliens being 'expelled from the Antic Order' was a lie, and that Himmler and Fegelein were leading him on this whole time. In an unexpected twist, Hitler finishes off the alien ships easily with his Pencil of Doom, and orders everyone to hunt down the members of the Antic Order. As Hogl prepares to execute Fegelein, Eva tries to dissuade Hitler from getting Fegelein killed. However, Hitler replies that Fegelein will be dead once and for all, as they're now using bullets made from strange metal by the aliens which will cause permanent death when one is hit. Fegelein is later gunned down by Hogl, accompanied by his squad of men. The bunker crew later organises an "End of the War" party. Traudl passes a document to Hitler, who later asks Krebs to talk to him in private. Meanwhile, the Joker (or what he appears to be) approaches Fegelein and revives him. Using his powers, he rebuilds the entire alien tech and prepares for his attack on Hitler. Gallery File:Battle for the Bunker - Series Trailer|Series Trailer List of Animated Works Used This list names all of the shows or films that the series uses footage from, in order of appearance. *Ice Age *Victory Through Air Power *Hellsing *Donald Duck Army Ranger *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Spongebob Squarepants *Attack on Titan *Dan Vs *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pink Panther *Dragon Ball Z *Pound Puppies *Littlest Pet Shop *My Little Pony Other Works Referenced This list includes all of the other cartoons that are named or spotted in the series, in order of appearance. No footage is used from these. *Looney Tunes *Wacky Races *Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Land Before Time *The Iron Giant *Naruto *Transformers *Gravity Falls *American Dad *Happy Tree Friends *Camp Lazlo *Garfield *The Amazing World of Gumball *Dexter's Laboratory *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Strawberry Shortcake *G.I. Joe Awards The series won the Unterganger Awards of August 2015 for Best Series. Its eighth episode also won the Parody of the Month of August 2015. See also *Der Disneygang Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Upcoming and ongoing parodies Category:War Category:Parody of the Month